


MINE

by Magic_Writer



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: F/M, I could be wrong, I think its good?, It was for a friend and i decided to move it from my tumbler to here, Second attempt at Yandere Yoosung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Writer/pseuds/Magic_Writer
Summary: It was a passing thought to get him jealous and it turned out better than you could have expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YourAmazinhTruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAmazinhTruth/gifts).



It was unexpected that you would end up with someone as sweet as Yoosung, never in a million years did you think that you would end up  with such a good boy, Your last few relationships had centered around the bad boys and older men. Now here you were dating someone both younger than you and a goodie two shoes to boot. 

Picking up the last of Yoosung’s socks off the floor you contemplated cheating to get some thrill in your relationship. It  wouldn’t be anything serious a one time thing just to get a different taste of things, maybe some casual texts to some stranger and leave your phone out in the open for your young lover to see, it would drive him crazy with jealousy and hopefully lead to some great hate sex. Or maybe you could by some saucy underwear and pretend to send the picture to some unnamed male but really send it to Yoosung.

All those different ideas rolled around in your head before stopping completely. There was a high chance that Yoosung would  be angry with you, angry enough to make you leave and that thought shook you to the very core. Putting the hamper down you sighed. This was harder than it should be, you loved him but he was just too gentle a lover. 

Your phone dinged with a new message the icon on the top left showed a loading sign, the screen showed your ex’s name and a photo attachment message. Not even bothered by what ever junk he sent you went out the front door and made your way to the shared laundry floor.  It wouldn’t be until much later that day that your young lover would check your phone when it dinged for the third time that afternoon.

Sorting the rest of the clothes into the washing machine you added a bit of detergent and sat the basket on top of the washing machine, you would be down in 50 minutes to see if the clothes were done so there was no need to lug the basket back up the stairs.

Pushing the door open you were met with the sight of Yoosung gripping your phone like a lifeline, his knuckles turning white from his grip on the device. Confusion overtook you, this was odd even for him. 

“Yoosung, honey, why are you holding my phone like that?” the words came out cautious and hesitant. Yoosungs violet gaze turned to you his beautiful eyes were clouded over and darkened to a shade of amethyst, he sneered before throwing the phone across the room, it crashed and shattered the screen upon impact.   

“YOOSUNG, what in the world!” you yelped, why the hell did he throw your phone? He was on you in a matter of seconds, surprisingly strong ands gripped your shoulders in an iron grip.

“Who is he” Yoosung hissed out the words face clouded with anger.

“Who is he to send you those pictures, who is he to say he misses your body! He is no one, tell me he’s no one.”  He was shaking you now, the snarl that ripped through him was starting to scare you but it was also sending pleasurable chills down your spin. 

“He’s no one Yoosung, I’m yours my love.” The soothing words did the trick as he calmed down, his body still shook with rage and the sneer was still on his lips when he buried his face in your neck biting down harshly on the soft skin. 

 

“That’s right, You’re mine and i’ll kill anyone that tries to take you away from me. “


End file.
